


Late Night Cravings

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Raven craving for some foods couple days in a row, so every night and maybe in ungodly hour she'll ask Lexa to buy it for her (let's say either because of her leg or she's too lazy to get up but she wants it). And she always able to coax Lexa to buy it by being all sassy and smexy ;) #whippedLexa</p>
<p>Or, Raven goes through phases where she craves one type of food, claiming it's her muse for work, and Lexa has slowly learnt to just deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I filled this exactly the way this was requested, but best attempt. Cheers for the prompt, anon!

*0*0*

Lexa was used to Raven tinkering away in the garage at all hours; it had been the main selling point of the house, so she was unsurprised when she came home to see the lights on under the door. The clock on the wall was ticking closer to one than midnight, and knowing Raven, she’d be in there at least until three.

Some nights it was better to just leave Raven to it, so Lexa moved through the house, stopping in the kitchen for a glass of water, before nipping upstairs to change into pyjamas. After doing so, she headed back down to lock the place up, just in case Raven hadn’t done so.

Her meandering round the house must have made some noise, because then the door to the garage opened, and in wandered Raven. She grinned that lazy smile Lexa was so fond of, and perhaps there would be another reason why they were both awake until three.

“I didn’t hear you come home,” Raven murmured, wiping as much grease off her hands onto the dirty rag. Lexa eyed the rag carefully, watching if Raven was going to try and put it down anywhere. They’d already ruined a perfectly good bath towel, what with Raven putting that thing down on it.

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You never bother me,” Raven replied, and Lexa shot her a blank look, earning a grin. “Okay, so you sometimes interrupt, but it’s not your fault.” Another blank look. “Alright, it is your fault that you interrupt, but it’s not the end of the world.” Giving her a smile, Lexa shook her head and left that comment alone.

Meanwhile, Raven washed her hands at the sink, drying them properly before going to the fridge.

“Do we have any chocolate milk left?” she asked, turning to see if Lexa had it out somewhere.

“No, I think you finished it all. Want me to pick up some tomorrow?” Raven closed the fridge and moved closer, within touching distance.

“Please,” she said, coming to drop her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa could practically feel the fatigue rolling off Raven, her warm body using hers to remain standing, and the slow and steady breathing was almost as if she was asleep.

“Coming to bed?”

“Meh, I want to give it a few more hours, at least.” Lexa rolled her eyes, knowing that was going to be Raven’s answer; and it was the wrong one.

Moving back slightly, putting a little distance between them, Lexa began unbuttoning her blouse, right down the front, pulling Raven’s attention, and repeated the question.

“Coming to bed?” Instead of a verbal response, she got a quick nod, and Raven licking her lips. That was all the convincing she needed.

*0*0*

“Are we out of chocolate milk?” Raven asked the following night, frowning into the fridge.

Lexa was leaning against the counter, reading over some flyer that had been pushed through their door, and looked up with a frown.

“Did you already drink the two cartons I brought home earlier?” The way Raven’s body froze told Lexa exactly what she needed to know

“...maybe…” Raven shrugged, pouting, as she looked for something else to have.

“That much sugar can’t be good for you,” Lexa added, shaking her head.

“Okay, Clarke, whatever you say” Raven shot back, and Lexa rolled her eyes, knowing that was coming. However, Raven had raised an interesting option, and grabbing her phone, Lexa set about emailing Clarke to check Raven’s blood sugar levels some time soon.

She could see that going down well.

“Do you want me to get you some on my way home from work later?” Lexa asked, knowing that she’d be the next one to go out.

Raven still had a lot of work to get through, and that most likely was the drive for all the chocolate milk. Last month it had been apples, so many goddamn apples, and the month before that, Lexa had walked in on Raven eating marshmallow paste from the jar with a spoon. These phases were nothing new, she should be used to them by now.

“Nah, I’ll go out in the morning,” Raven shrugged, and Lexa left it alone. Maybe without her inspiring chocolate milk, Raven would actually come to bed early.

Or maybe Lexa could dream.

*0*0*

Lexa was out of work, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Fishing it out, she saw Raven’s smiling face staring back, and swiped to answer it.

“Everything okay?” she asked, on her way to the car, knowing there were very few reasons why Raven would be calling her. Past experience said it was either she was injured and needed help, or she wanted something.

This time it was the latter; thankfully.

“Can you stop on your way home and get me some chocolate milk?” Lexa wanted to laugh, but knew better.

“Again? Did you not go today to get some?” she asked.

“I did..but I’m out. I need more.” Of course she did.

“Should I be worried about how much of this you’re consuming?”

“Not yet,” Raven laughed, and Lexa got into her car, locking the doors, before putting the phone on the mount, and putting Raven on loudspeaker.

“How many cartons am I buying tonight?” she asked, starting the car.

“Five, please.” Five would do them days, save her making this trip once again, so okay, done.

“I’ll get them now. See you when I get home.”

“Love you,” Raven sang, all giddy like.

“You too,” Lexa laughed, knowing that in the end, when this damn project of Raven’s was over and done with, it would be worth it.

So, Lexa went and got the chocolate milk; because of course, it wasn’t just any average chocolate milk, it was some specific brand that Raven was hooked to. Five cartons in a bag later, Lexa was on her way home.

When she came in the door, Raven looked like a kid on Christmas. She knew it was mostly for the chocolate milk, but still, she could wish.

Then again, after Raven had had her fill, she did come looking to show her appreciation to Lexa. They never even made it up the stairs, and Lexa knew she was going to have to get that couch deep cleaned.

Worth it, though.

*0*0*

“Lex, you left work yet?” Raven asked, not even going with a hello.

“Just leaving.” She knew, she knew the second she answered what Raven wanted.

“Great! Can you stop and get me something?” Like she needed to ask.

“Raven, so help me god, if you say chocolate milk-”

“Please? Like, come on, this drink is fueling my muse! I’m on a roll here! I have finally worked out-” Lexa didn’t need to hear the details, she lived with the details; they were scribbled across the morning paper, they were etched into the steam on the mirror in the bathroom, they were mumbled under Raven’s breath while she pretended to watch TV.

“Okay, okay. Fine. But this is the last time! Next time you so desperately want it, you get it yourself.” That seemed fair.

“Deal.” Raven clearly thought so, too.

“Okay, I’ll head now.” Another five cartons would do them. It had to.

“Wait-”

“Uh huh?” Did she dare ask?

“Can you get ten cartons this time? That should be enough.” Lexa fought back a groan, but agreed anyway.

She damn well hoped that was enough.

*0*0*

When Lexa came home from work, once again late at night, lights off in majority of the house, she was surprised to see no light coming from under the door leading to the garage. The house was quiet, and she couldn’t help but wonder where her girlfriend had gone.

It was only when she opened the bedroom door did she find her. Dressed in sleep shorts and a t-shirt, Raven’s prosthetic by the bed, her girlfriend grinned sleepily at her from her position against the pillows.

“Hard day?” Lexa asked, noting the slight grease mark on her t-shirt, and that fatigue in her smile.

“You have no idea.” Lexa smiled back, and began to undress, feeling the need for bed. Her shifts were long and laborious, and sleep was the sort of comfort she needed right now. “Oh, I have good news,” Raven added, her grin widening, and her hands reaching out, grabbing at thin air playfully.

Moving closer, Lexa crawled onto the bed, her pants, socks and shoes on the floor, and her shirt partly unbuttoned.

“Oh? What’s the good news?” she asked, one hand resting on Raven’s thigh, the other she used to lean her head on.

“I finished my project.” Passing on her congratulations, one quick kiss to her thigh as Lexa lay down further, she smiled adoringly at her partner. “That’s not it, though, I mean, that’s part of the good news. The real good news is that my craving for chocolate milk is over. No more. No more late night runs after work, no more cartons hogging the fridge, you are free.”

That was good news.

“So what’s your next obsession?” Lexa joked, feeling her eyes

“Remember that pasta dish Anya cooked us when we went for dinner last month? The lobster, the crab, the prawns, that amazing sauce. Yeah. I want that,” Raven replied, being completely serious.

“Alright.”

“Alright? So you’ll get me some?” There was so much hope in her voice. Oh Raven.

“No. If you want that, you’ll have to call Anya yourself and ask her to make you some, or give you the recipe.”

“She’ll never give me the recipe.”

“I know.”

“She’ll never make it for me.”

“I know.”

“I hate your friends.” Laughing, Lexa shook her head, reaching for Raven’s hand and planting a soft kiss to the back of it.

“Feeling is probably mutual; you’ll need to find a new muse.”

Or, she’d need to brave Anya.

Lexa eagerly looked forward to seeing how that played out.

Raven did, too. 

*0*0*

 

 


End file.
